Anger Issues
by Klainiac1427
Summary: Kurt comes home from a bad day at work. Blaine thinks it's going to be a long night with one pissed off Kurt. Though the outcome is one he didn't expect. future!fic Married!Klaine


Blaine jumped slightly at the door slamming. Knowing Kurt this means he's in for one hell of a night…or so he thought.

"Bad day," he asked not looking up to see Kurt grimace.

"If I have to tell one more intern the difference between silk and satin I'm going to see smoke come out of my ears! That is elementary stuff, if you don't know your shit, why the hell are you working in the fashion industry. God! People are just idiots sometimes!" Kurt rambled.

"How about you just sit down and I will grab you a glass of wine?" Blaine said.

"I don't even think wine will calm me down at the moment, Kurt sighed loudly, "I just have too much pent up anger to calm down." Blaine was facing away from Kurt walking towards the fridge to get the bottle of wine. He didn't see his husband's sly look on his face. "However..." Before Blaine even had time to turn around, Kurt had grabbed onto Blaine's back, spun him around and shoved him up against the wall while pressing his lips up to Blaine's.

Blaine gasped against Kurt's lips for the surprise attack. He let Kurt's tongue gain access into his mouth kissing him back deeply. Blaine moaned because he could already feel Kurt, half-hard, grinding up against his thigh. Both gasping they took a moment to catch their breath.

"God, Kurt, wha-" Kurt cut him off by slamming their lips together again while simultaneously ripping Blaine's shirt off and dropping it to the floor. Blaine groaned as Kurt dragged his nails across his back making sure there would be marks to see.

"Unh, come on, bedroom," Kurt said voice hoarse. Pulling Blaine upstairs they ran into their bedroom, lips still pressed together and Kurt threw Blaine onto the bed. Kurt tore his shirt off along with his pants. He went over and straddled Blaine looking intently at him. Blaine, looking already wrecked with lust blown eyes and flushed, tried to bring Kurt down on top of him.

Kurt shook his head, "No, I want to suck you off." Blaine whimpered as his cock throbbed in his jeans, wanting nothing more than that gorgeous mouth surrounding his dick.

"God, YES..." Blaine rasped out. Kurt worked on getting Blaine's belt buckle loose while light sucking above Blaine's navel. Blaine was panted and writhing with anticipation.

Kurt was finally able to unhook Blaine's belt and tore it from the belt loops. He then unbuttoned his pants and slowly dragged the zipper down. Blaine whined while digging his hands into the bed sheets. "C-Come on a-already, your torturing me."

Kurt smiled devilishly, "You know you love it." And Blaine couldn't deny it, but really he couldn't think about much of anything right now. Kurt pulled Blaine's pants and briefs down together, letting Blaine kick them off and fall to the floor. Kurt kissed his way back up Blaine's legs and inner thighs. Kurt could see Blaine's hard aching cock dripping with pre-come onto his abdomen. He dragged his tongue up the underside of Blaine's cock gathering the pre-come at the head and sunk down around it. Blaine thrust his hips up trying to push his cock down farther in Kurt's mouth. The delicious wet heat surrounding his cock made him roll his eyes back and moan loudly.

Kurt hummed around Blaine's dick loving the sounds his husband made. Blaine arched off the bed as Kurt licked over the slit of Blaine's cock. Kurt reached around Blaine and cupped the globes of Blaine's ass in his hands.

"I want you to fuck my mouth." Kurt rasped out sounding completely wrecked. His own hand was jammed in his briefs building up to his own orgasm to the delicious moans and cries Blaine was making.

Blaine just whimpered, no longer able to communicate. He grabbed onto Kurt's head pushing him down further on his member. Blaine's hips jerked up erratically fucking into Kurt's mouth. Kurt bobbed his head up and down sucking lewdly and hollowing his cheeks.

"Gah-Kurt, I'm g-gonna…c-come-" Blaine gasped. Kurt continued to suck intently on Blaine's cock making lewd slurping noises, sinking as far as he could pressing his nose to Blaine's navel.

"Ugggnnn...Kurt…" Blaine gargled out. The intense heat and wetness surrounding him was becoming too much. He pulled on Kurt's head scraping his finger nails against Kurt's scalp. Kurt licked his way back up the underside vain of Blaine's cock and squeezed Blaine's balls together.

"Ahhh! Kurt, ungg...Fuck!" Blaine cried as he came hard down Kurt's throat in hot stripes. Kurt willingly swallowed Blaine stroking him as he came down from his orgasm. Kurt stoked himself twice more before coming harshly in his briefs. Both were panting as Kurt drew off Blaine's dick. Still trying to control his breathing Blaine asked, "Dear God, Kurt. Where did that come from?"

"Hell, if I know." Kurt said is a gravelly voice. He pulled himself up and laid next to his husband.

"Well, I guess having you angry has its perks." Blaine chuckled, breathing evening out.

"Yeah, don't believe I've ever done that before."

"I liked it."

"Oh did you now?" Kurt said smirking.

"Yeah, I gotta remember that for next time."

Kurt gasped teasingly, "Now you are going to use my anger to your advantage?!"

"If I come as hard as I just did, they hell yes."

Kurt laughed. "I guess I'll actually have to thank those useless interns for something."

"Yes, yes you will." Blaine said before kissing Kurt sweetly.


End file.
